Break Free
by AzaleaDatura
Summary: What happens when the those you thought dead return, and not as ghosts. Sorry for the really bad title.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Ramona-Theta

**Break Free**

Tonks walked into the drawing room at Potter Manor and screamed for standing in front of her were three people: two men and one woman; one she knew and two she didn't.

Lupin ran into the room at Tonks' screaming, to find her white with shock and shakily pointing at Sirius Black, and James and Lily Potter. He stood in shock for a moment before running over to them and embracing them all in turn. When he had released Lily he asked the question that had been playing in his mind since he had seen them- "How?"

"Later." James stated, looking at Tonks apprehisively.

"Prongs, stop looking at her like that," Sirius said, "she's my cousin Nymph-" 

"Finish that sentence Sirius, and you'll suddenly find yourself devoid of crucial parts of your anatomy. My name is Tonks" She said smiling sweetly. James and Lily were introduced.

"James, Harry looks so much like you, but he has your eyes, Lily. A bit like me." Tonks siad,blinked and was now sporting emerald green eyes. Both the Potters stepped back shocked, Lupin laughed.

"I see Sirius neglected to tell you that Tonks is a metamorphmagus." Lupin explained.

They all sat down. "So Moony what's happened since I've been away?" Sirius asked. "I've already told James and Lily what happened while they were away."

"Well-" and they were told basically what happened since he had left. Sirius got up to go to the toilet, when he saw glisten on Tonks' hand- her left hand.

"Tonks what the hell is that?" Sirius said dragging her hand to where he could see it better. "You got married didn't you? To whom? Not to that git from Magical Games and Sports. what have you done!" He pushed her away. Tonks fell and would have hit the floor, if Lupin hadn't caught her in his arms. He looked at Sirius murderiously.

"Don't ever do that again, Sirius" Lupin warned, with forced calm.

"Come on, Moony, he didn't push her hard, no harm was done." James said, trying to break the tension.

"No, no harm was done, but if they had been-"

"Drop it Remus." Tonks cut in.

"No I won't. How dare Sirius assume he has the right to push you around."

"Need people to stand up for you now, Tonks. I thought you were tough." Sirius said, and he pushed her to the ground, and this time she felt she felt her body hit the floor; pain jolted their her stomach and ribs. She screamed!

The room went deadly silent and Lupin placed Tonks on the sofa. "You have to calm down, Dora. I know it's difficult but you mustn't have any stress in this condition."

"What condition?" James asked, confused.

"I knew as I met her," Lily said, "She's expecting a child."

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted, "She's a baby herself."

"Sirius, shut up, this has nothing to do with you. It is your fault anyway!" Lupin shouted back.

"Calm down, Remus, this has nothing to do with you either." Sirius retorted.

"Who do you think she married? Who do you think the father of her child is? And God help me, Sirius, but if I lose either of them I'm holding you responsible!" Lupin had lost his calm and was physically shaking from anger.

No-one had xpected that answer, and none of them present had ever seen Remus Lupin loose his calm before, and stepped away from an enraged Lupin.

The door opened and Harry and Ginny walked in, holding hands. " Remus what's the-" Harry started, but stopped when he saw the other people in the room. He stared at them. This tension broke when Lupin called desperately, "Dora, Dora wake up. Please!" He was shaking again but this time with fear. "Ginny could you please get Madame Pomfrey for me." He said with forced calm.

"Of course, Remus." She disapeared, in the fireplace. Harry looked at his former professor and saw that his wife meant everyting to him.

The fire glowed green and Ginny stepped out followed quickly by the School Matron. "Remus what happened?" Pomfrey asked.

"Sirius pushed her over and she hit the floor." Lupin explained.

"He what!" She exclamed, turning to face Sirius, "Sirius Black how dare you push a woman, especially one with an already difficult pregnancy." He looked ashamed, as she continued to examine her patient. When she had finished she whispered to Lupin before leaving.

"What did she say?" Lily asked.

Lupin turned to face her, a look of relief on his face. "They're both fine, any harder and, and" He broke down down into tears; Ginny and Lily pulled him into a hug, and didn't let go until his breathing evened. James and Sirius just stared at their friend- neither had ever seen him lose control before; they thought he looked broken.

When Lily and Ginny released him, Lupin sat down next to his wife and began stroking her hair. James spoke first, "Pomfrey said she's had a difficult pregnancy. Why?"

"Our baby is half- werewolf, if she wasn't a metamorphmagus, I doubt we would have got this far. St. Mungo's won't give her any appointments because of me. Do you know how much she wants this baby? She doesn't mind that our child may be a werewolf. Now do you understand what she does for me? I've never met anyone like her. I don't deserve her." Lupin said, still stoking his wife's hair.

"You love her, don't you?" Sirius asked, out of the blue.

"Not that it is any of your business but yes I love her, more than you'll ever know."

So that's that first chapter to my new story. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Ramona-Theta.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tonks awoke her went instantly to her stomach, she could see fuzzy outlines of people. Her husband soon came into focus next ot her. "Remus." She said, his gaze immediatly came to hers; she looked down at her stomach.

"Our baby's fine- just! If he had pushed harder-" He allowed his sentence to stop. Tonks saw the tears running down his face mirroring her own. Tonks sat up and immediatly Siruis' face came into view, and she would have rushed over and 'punched his lights out', if Lupin hadn't restrained her, and reminded her that it was bad for their baby.

"Sirius Black you ever do that again, and I will kill you, and that's only because I'm giving you a second chance, which personally I don't think you deserve." Tonks screamed at him.

"Tonks," Sirius said carefully, "I am so sorry. I didn't know or else I wouldn't have pushed you."

"We can't accept your apology yet Sirius, we're sorry, but you're going to build up our trust again." Lupin said, before turning to see Harry staring at James and Lily with wide eyes.

"Harry," Lily sobbed, "Harry, oh my baby Harry." Harry ran at them both and hugged them, tears streaming down all their cheeks.

"Mum, Dad, I..." Harry started before bursting into tears. When these tears stopped, he grabbed Ginny from behind him. "Mum, Dad, I would like you to meet Ginny my-", but his father cut him off.

"-Girlfriend." James said, as continued after his son nodded, "Us Potters' like our redheads, so where did you meet her. Hogwarts?"

"No, the first time I really meet her was when I went to her house, the summer before my Second year. You see her brother, is one of my best friends, and Ginny is a year younger than me, but it wasn't really until last year that I saw her as anything but my friend's sister." Harry said, "And did I make one big mistake breaking up with her. I had all her brothers, save one, after my hide for a week. It is dreadfully hard work keeping them at bay."

James laughed, "It can't have been that hard?"

"You haven't seen the size of the Weasley family have you?" Lupin asked.

James shook his head, "Well then," Harry put in, "Have you ever had your girlfriend's five older brothers after you."

"Five!"

"Well I really have six, but one of them is an idoit and we don't speak to him." Ginny offered.

"Yes, five." Said Harry, "And it is really hard, especially when two of them are Marauder quality."

"I really doubt that." James said, Lupin and Tonks snorted, and he looked at them quizically.

"You have never meet the twins. They could be Marauders honestly." Sirius put in, trying to join the conversation, but not quite suceeding.

"You have to meet them. How's tomorrow morning?" Ginny asked, after breaking a conversation she had been having with Lily.

"Not good!" Tonks said.

"Dora gets morning sickness and it doesn't really go until about noon, so could we make it tomorrow afternoon?" Lupin explained.

"Sure" Ginny said. And everyone continued their conversation long into the night.


End file.
